The present invention relates to an electrical plug type connector.
A large number of constructions of electrical plug type connectors are known in the prior art. Electrical plug type connectors are provided to be connected to a suitable plug type connector mating piece in order to produce an electrical connection. Electrical plug type connectors generally have electrically conductive contact elements which come into contact with contact elements of the plug type connector mating piece when the plug type connector is connected to a plug type connector mating piece. The contact elements of the plug type connector are often constructed as contact pins and the contact elements of the plug type connector mating piece are constructed as contact springs. In the connected state of the plug type connector and plug type connector mating piece, the contact springs apply resilient forces to the contact pins in order to ensure a reliable, electrically conductive connection between the contact spring and the contact pin.
Contact elements of known electrical plug type connectors often have tin-coated contact surfaces. During the first connection of a plug type connector to a plug type connector mating piece, owing to the resilient force applied to the contact pin by the contact spring, the tin is often partially rubbed away from the tin-coated surface. This has the disadvantage that significant insertion forces have to be applied in order to connect the plug type connector to the plug type connector mating piece. In addition, a change of one or both contact surfaces brought about by the abrasion may accompany an undesirable increase of transition resistance between the contact elements.